Surprise Enjoyment
by madelinesticks
Summary: Spanking fic. Written for a prompt on the t and b anon meme.


"Oh, shut up, Old Man." Kotetsu blinked, moving to stare at the younger hero. His partner had waved a hand dismissively. "That's a stupid idea." Kotetsu's eyebrows rose as he continued to watch Barnaby.  
"Get here." He growled. Barnaby faltered, his eyes growing wide as he parted his lips in some surprise at Kotetsu's angry tone.  
"Kotetsu?"  
"Get here. Right now." He ordered, spitting out the words and glaring at Barnaby. The younger man took a few nervous steps forward, and gasped as Kotetsu grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him forwards, with enough power that Barnaby stumbled.  
"Kot-"He pulled him closer, bending him over his lap where his knees were spread. Barnaby gave a punched out little sound, startled by his sudden new position.  
"You will learn to respect your elders." Kotetsu murmured, his words still stiff and angry despite the lower volume. He couldn't possibly mean- "Pull your pants down." Barnaby shivered, but moved to obey, biting his lip hard and worrying it under his teeth as he did so. He pushed the waist band down, baring his ass, the skin pale and unmarked, to the air.  
"Kot-Kotetsu, please-"The first smack was surprising. Of course Barnaby knew what the other man was going to do, but he'd expected verbal warning. It was sudden and startling, the spank making his ass feel oversensitive and almost as if the hand had left him tingling. His skin felt hot – too hot, uncomfortably so – and Barnaby squirmed just a little.  
"Don't like that, do you?" Barnaby whimpered as Kotetsu smacked him once again, and then again, and again, and he was left jolting across the other man's knees whenever Kotetsu spanked him. Barnaby wished he could speak up and agree, say that he hated it and tell Kotetsu that the pain was even worse that the fight, how vulnerable it made him feel.  
But he couldn't do that. His cock was hard and uncomfortably tight in his expensive boxers – when he'd pulled his pants down he'd only just bared his buttocks, and that meant his cock was still covered rather than bare against Kotetsu's leg, at least.  
He felt dirty, disgusted with himself as he wanted to rut against Kotetsu's leg like a dog. "Fuck."He mewled softly. Kotetsu gave a short laugh, smacking him again and again. When he finally stopped, Barnaby was left quivering and breathing hard, his cheeks flushed with a blush and his ass just as red from the rough attention.  
Fuck, he could feel his cock leaking against the fabric of the shorts, and he whimpered and shifted again. Shit, would Kotetsu leave? He needed to take care of this, fuck, and if Kotetsu wouldn't leave immediately he'd be left desperate for God knows how long.  
"Are you going to insult me like that again?" Kotetsu asked.  
"No, no, never." Barnaby mumbled, stumbling over the desperate negatives. He couldn't bring himself to move, not even to pull his own pants up. The cool of the air stung and bit at the sore flesh, and he hated the idea of his boxers rubbing against the irritated skin.  
"Good Bunny." Kotetsu's hand went to Barnaby's backside, soothingly stroking over the soft flesh. Barnaby tried to stop himself, but it felt good, felt relaxing and almost made the pain go away.  
He moaned.  
Kotetsu froze, hand going still on Barnaby's ass. "Bunny?"He sounded perplexed, confused, and Barnaby's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Oh, you little slut."  
"Huh?" Barnaby tried to look up, and stared at Kotetsu's grin.  
"You like it, don't you?" Barnaby bit his lip again, close to breaking the skin. "Get up." Barnaby did, shaking. His hands were quivering, and Kotetsu grinned widely at him. "Strip."  
Barnaby did just after a few a moments' worth of shocked silence. He stripped as fast as he could, despite the way his fingers stumbled over the buttons and zip of his trousers. He didn't know where to put his hands once he was naked, and stood awkwardly. Why was he obeying? Kotetsu probably just wanted to embarrass him.  
Kotetsu leaned, reaching into his satchel, which sat next to his feet at the base of the couch. He sat back up, a little bottle clasped in his hands. He unzipped his own pants, and Barnaby stared, his mouth suddenly so much wetter than before, as Kotetsu revealed the length of his cock.  
He was hard, crap, how could he have not noticed that with his chest right across him? Barnaby swallowed, completely mortified by the new presence of saliva in his mouth.  
But fuck, he did want that cock in his mouth. It wasn't too long, but was thick and fucking wonderful. Barnaby took a few steps forward without even thinking about it. "Not today." Kotetsu said, now speaking in an amused purr.  
He lathered his cock with the lubricant, allowing himself a low moan as he thrust up into his hand. Barnaby gave a soft whimper, his own cock leaking just a little. "Here." Kotetsu handed over the bottle. "Come on now, Little Bunny. Prep yourself for me."  
Barnaby did so slowly, carefully putting two fingers to his entrance, bending a little to allow himself to thrust them inside himself. "Fuck."  
"Yes, that's right." Kotetsu murmured. "Just need a little patience, huh?"  
"I don't want to be patient." Barnaby muttered.  
"You want me to spank you again?" The threat was uttered teasingly enough, and yet all the same he shivered. Kotetsu chuckled. "Not right now, though. After." He made a "come hither" motion with two fingers.  
"C'mon now, kid. I'm dyin' here." Barnaby couldn't help but rush to comply.


End file.
